


Due uomini e una vasca

by RememberTheRain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RememberTheRain/pseuds/RememberTheRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se qualche recluta – o il comandante Erwin, ad esempio – avesse oltrepassato in quel momento la porta che separava la camera del caposquadra dell’armata di ricognizione dal bagno ad essa adiacente, si sarebbe trovata di fronte una scena alquanto bizzarra, riguardante un Levi immobile, fradicio e dall’aria enormemente frustrata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due uomini e una vasca

_ Due uomini e una vasca _

 

Se qualche recluta – prendiamo Eren, ad esempio – avesse oltrepassato in quel momento, per qualche motivo a noi sconosciuto, la porta che separava la camera del caposquadra dell’armata di ricognizione dal bagno ad essa adiacente, si sarebbe trovata di fronte una scena alquanto bizzarra che, per amor proprio e della propria salute fisica, avrebbe probabilmente fatto meglio a dimenticare – o almeno fingere di non aver visto.  
La situazione era questa: Nella vasca posizionata contro la parete lunga della stanza stava immersa, completamente vestita, Hanji Zoe e, al suo fianco, il caporale Levi, anch’esso agghindato da testa a piedi e con una bottiglia di vino (ormai finita) stretta in mano.  
Nonostante stessero condividendo un così ristretto spazio fisico e un luogo così intimo, conosciuto anche con il nome di “vasca da bagno”, l’umore dei due non era affatto in sintonia.  
Da una parte, Hanji sembrava starsi godendo il momento, raccogliendo la schiuma con le mani e blaterando spensieratamente qualcosa sulle bolle di sapone che si creavano quando vi soffiava sopra; dall’altra parte c’era Levi, silenzioso e irritato, impegnato a posare lo sguardo prima su Hanji, poi sul suo stivale completamente zuppo che sgocciolava dal bordo della vasca, ed infine sulla propria camicia, di cui il bianco candido non faceva che risaltare ancora di più l’enorme macchia di vino rosso che vi si era impregnata.  
In quel momento, Levi pensò ci fosse solo una cosa possibile da fare, cioè affogare quella imbranata totale della sua collega e rubarle i soldi necessari per comprarsi una camicia nuova se non due, tanto per rimediare ai danni morali.  
“Idiota”, sbruffò, e procedette con il forzare la testa della donna nell’acqua in cui erano a mollo, sperando che un po’ di sapone le finisse in gola in quei due secondi di immersione.  
Invece di reagire tentando di affogarlo a sua volta, o comunque colpirlo, come Levi si aspettava, quando Hanji riemerse si limitò a sbruffare un “Guarda che mi hai fatto fare, ho perso gli occhiali in mezzo all’acqua” e a tastare il fondo con le mani, senza avere però molto successo nel ritrovare l’oggetto perduto.  
“Tanto ti stavano male comunque”  
Dovete sapere che Levi non pensava affatto le stessero male, anzi, vederla senza era abbastanza strano, ma chiedere _scusa_ sarebbe stato fin troppo fuori dal personaggio in quel momento – dopotutto doveva dare l’impressione di essere furioso con lei per avergli rovinato i vestiti.  
Inizialmente sul viso di Hanji si formò un’espressione offesa e chiaramente forzata, ma che con un movimento della labbra divenne un ghigno divertito fin troppo sincero.  
“E’ il tuo modo gentile per dirmi che sono più carina senza, _caporale?_ ” domandò lei, pronta all’ennesimo scambio di frecciatine.  
“No, è il mio modo gentile per dirti che sei un’idiota che non sa trasportare una bottiglia di vino senza inciampare e rovesciarla completamente sui vestiti puliti di qualcun altro. Cosa ti era preso per muoverti con tutta quella fretta, un attacco di diarrea!?”  
“Il caporale Levi mi considera carina. Adorabile”  
Parlando fra me e voi, Levi **trovava** che Hanji fosse carina, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso con la diretta interessata e tanto meno a se stesso – ed è per questo che evitò di guardarla negli occhi, fingendo invece di controllare dove fossero finiti quei vetri maledetti, ma non prima di aver posato vicino a una saponetta la bottiglia di vino che, fino a quel momento, era rimasta salda nella presa del suo pugno.  
“Però la mia idea ha funzionato, no?”  
Un dito posatosi sul petto dell’uomo lo costrinse questa volta a voltarsi e a ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con il caposquadra – “Mh?”  
“La macchia, dico” specificò Hanji, afferrando la stoffa della camicia e strofinandola lievemente fra due dita, “Trascinarti subito qua dentro l’ha fatta scomparire un po’”  
_E' questo il problema_ \- pensò Levi - _solo un po’_.  
Essendo stufo di battibeccare con quella testa calda che non gliel’avrebbe data mai vinta e, sentendosi le mani ormai lesse, scavalcò la vasca mettendosi in piedi e porse una mano all’amica.  
“Andiamo, esci fuori, sia mai che tutto questo sapone ti uccida”  
Hanji afferrò saldamente la mano a lei tesa – caricandovi sopra ovviamente tutto il peso del suo corpo, neanche fosse l’ultimo appiglio sulla terra e lei senza gambe – e una volta in piedi, senza lasciarla andare, si chinò per lasciare un baciosulla fronte di Levi – “Scusa per la macchia, prometto che rimedierò”  
Prima che lui potesse rendersene conto, non c’era più nessuna mano stretta nella sua e nessune labbra posate sulla sua fronte, nonostante giurasse di poterne ancora sentire la pressione, ed Hanji era già sparita chissà dove, borbottando qualcosa sull’indossare il suo secondo paio di occhiali e il continuare il suo esperimento riguardante la reazione dei giganti agli alcolici.  
  


Se qualche recluta – o il comandante Erwin, ad esempio – avesse oltrepassato in quel momento la porta che separava la camera del caposquadra dell’armata di ricognizione dal bagno ad essa adiacente, si sarebbe trovata di fronte una scena alquanto bizzarra, riguardante un Levi immobile, fradicio e dall’aria enormemente frustrata.  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
_IM GOING DOWN WITH THIIIIIS SHIIIIP_  
  



End file.
